the_chronicles_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Terian Naharis
Terian Naharis is the Queen of Silandria and Lady of Rayleen. She’s the leader of the siren coven, Daughters of the Second Harpy, the largest and most influential coven of sirens in the world. Because she married into power, and did not let it go when her husband passed, she’s made enemies throughout Silandria and is currently the centerpiece of the Silandria Civil War. History Terian was first known as Terian Lockluster, born in a cave far from any civilization among the other Sirens. Her mother Estelle was looked at as a Queen, born into riches among regular humans, and by night, worshiped by the other sirens who populated the country. As a siren, normally they would not allow themselves to become pregnant and in anyway fall in love, but that changed when Estelle found an elf man while on her venture through the forbidden forest. The two fell in love and months on end, Estelle and her lover Nathaniel grew into a happy, and peaceful couple and even gave birth to the beautiful Terian. All was well and wide eyed, until Nathaniel was killed and her mother's life was turned for the worst. Rage ran through the woman’s blood and in time, grew into something much worse. Darkness spread over the Harpies, whether they were mermaids or sirens, Estelle influenced them that all men were evil. Terror struck the country, leaving men to be found dead and washed up on the shores, while others were left missing at sea. Silandria was hit the hardest, and lead to others beginning to search, hunt and kill the monsters, raping them if they were able to capture them. The beautiful women were trapped in a war and Terian was only 8 when she watched her mother captured. Almost a year after that chaos, Terian watched her mother standing with the rope around her neck, bruised, beaten and nearly close to death. Their eyes met for one last time before the woman was hung for her tyranny. At age 18, Terian grew into a beautiful woman, fully figured with mesmerizing red fiery hair and emerald eyes filled with a lust for revenge. Just like her mother, Terian found the rest of the harpies and hid them, but ruled with nothing but love for only them. She was strong and wholehearted, but also had the deepest and most hypnotizing call when she sang. The melody could attract anyone, whether it be man or woman, they would be taken by her control, unlike others who could only luer men. She took advantage of this power and forced the High Lord of Silandria, Kandix Naharis to marry her and with this, began her rule and that is how her name came to be. All was well and she managed both her subjects and her sirens, but the time had began where people began to realize that men and women were being killed once again. Because of this, now Terian has been hiding away from the region. Personality & Traits Terian is sarcastic, narcissistic, selfish and often angry. She finds pleasure in making others around her suffer as well as manipulating people without her siren-elven gifts. Though this is who she is at face value, underneath that she can be gentle and loving to those who show her loyalty, but due to the loss of both her lovers, she hasn't show this side of her for years. Appearance Terian's defining features are her bright red hair and dark green eyes, traits which are rare in Silandria. Her body figure is desirable by many and is considered to be perfect; she has an hourglass figure and is slender. She stands at 5'6" and weights about 110 lbs. Skills & Abilities Terian is skilled in hand to hand combat and was trained to defend herself with cloak and dagger techniques. From a young age, the Daughters of the Second Harpy taught her how to use her beauty and charming personality to manipulate men. Because she is a siren, she has the ability to attract men by singing. However, she also has elven blood which enhances her powers, availing her to control men by giving them commands. Though she has had these powers all her life, she is not an expert with using them, sometimes she mistakenly attracts men when she sings for recreation. Relationships * Lord Kandrix Naharis - When Silandria was apart of the Eight Kingdoms, Kandrix was the Warden of Silandria and the Lord of Rayleen. Terian put him under her spell and forced him to fall in love with her. When they married, Terian became next in line for his Warden position and Lordship, because they did not have an heir. When he did die, she became the Warden of Silandria and Lady of Rayleen. * Damien Casterly - Terian and Damien shared a secret love affair. Their love was kept secret because Damien legally wasn't allowed to take a wife or father children, and Terian was expected to marry another male of House Naharis. Category:Character Category:Siren Category:Royalty Category:Queen